


Take Care of You

by fingerprintbruises



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Barebacking, Bottom Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Facials, Gangbang, M/M, Pornstars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-17
Updated: 2013-11-17
Packaged: 2018-01-01 20:15:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1048108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fingerprintbruises/pseuds/fingerprintbruises
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur's leaving the gay porn industry and leaves with a bang...a gangbang at least.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Care of You

**Author's Note:**

> Merlin is not a part of the gangbang, but does play a significant role in the fic. I wish this came out pornier /o\ And I'm not a big fan of the ending cause I had a little trouble with it.
> 
> Written for this [KMM prompt](http://kinkme-merlin.livejournal.com/35114.html?thread=37459242#t37459242). **Disclaimer:** Merlin characters are the property of Shine and BBC. No profit is being made and no copyright infringement is intended.

Arthur was fully relaxed, his mind hazy, as Merlin’s slick fingers thrust up inside of him. The sound of Merlin’s gentle voice washed over him, soothing him. He squirmed upon the fingers that spread him open, wanting more than fingers opening him up, but he knew that he shouldn’t.

Merlin added a third finger as he took his time kissing and lightly biting his way down Arthur’s chest. Arthur gripped behind his knees tighter and unconsciously pulled his legs further up and out, shamelessly bearing himself more to Merlin. 

“Look at you. You’re perfect, absolutely perfect,” Merlin murmured into the skin of Arthur’s stomach. His hot breath brushing over Arthur’s leaking cock.

“Merlin,” Arthur gasped when Merlin’s tongue made contact with the head, licking up the precome and dipping his tongue into slit. Arthur bucked his hips, attempting to get Merlin’s mouth fully around him and at the same time, grinding back down onto the fingers that never once stopped driving into him.

Arthur cursed as Merlin teasingly kissed down his shaft, not giving Arthur any of the relief he needed.

“Fucking suck me,” Arthur demanded before tossing his head back with a groan when Merlin enveloped his sac with his mouth. Merlin sucked and swirled his tongue around Arthur’s balls, taking his time with them until Arthur started writhing and cursing again.

Arthur’s right leg slipped through his grip of his sweaty hand, and automatically wrapped itself over Merlin’s shoulder. With a free hand, Arthur was able to tangle his fingers into Merlin’s hair and tug him in the direction he wanted Merlin’s mouth to be.

“Come on, Merlin,” Arthur whined.

Merlin huffed a laugh at Arthur’s plea. It wasn’t often that Merlin dragged his teasing along to where he had Arthur almost begging. Arthur rarely let it get that far before taking control and getting what he wanted, but Arthur had let himself relax and be taken care of, something that Merlin was good at.

Merlin dragged his tongue up Arthur’s length, taking a moment to tongue underneath the flared head before wrapping his plump lips around Arthur’s cock. Arthur sighed happily, looking at Merlin taking him into his mouth and his arm never stopping its thrusting. Merlin looked up, not stopping his mouth from swallowing Arthur down to where his cock almost hit the back of his throat. Arthur connected his gaze with Merlin’s and moved his hand from Merlin’s hair, trailing his hand down the hollowed cheek and dragging his thumb across sharp cheekbones and wet, reddened lips.

Arthur had stamina, something that was necessary in his line of work, but Merlin knew exactly how to set Arthur off at just the right moment. Merlin closed his eyes and took a deep breath before taking all of Arthur’s cock into his mouth and into his throat, almost gagging on the length as his nose hit the short hairs at the base of Arthur’s cock. While swallowing around Arthur’s cock, Merlin crooked his fingers with each thrust, easily finding the bundle of nerves that made Arthur shout.

“Ah _shit_ , oh god, Merlin,” Arthur cried out breathlessly. His eyes screwed shut as Merlin deep throated him again and stopped thrusting his fingers in favor of massaging his fingers over Arthur’s prostate.

Arthur let go of his left leg, which flopped lazily to the side, and his left hand curled itself in Merlin’s hair, wanting to pull Merlin even further down on his cock. But Merlin was already engulfing him whole, tears forming at the corners of his eyes and drool sliding out from the corners of his mouth.

Merlin draped his free arm over Arthur’s waist and put weight upon it when Arthur started bucking his hips, not knowing whether he wanted more of the fingers in him or the wet heat surrounding him. But the pleasure became too much and Arthur peaked, his balls emptying his load down Merlin’s throat. His hips ground back down onto the fingers that continued to press against his spot as Merlin pulled back slightly, letting some of the come he couldn’t swallow slip out of his mouth and back down Arthur’s cock.

The fingers inside him slowly stopped their movement and slipped out as Arthur’s body shook from his orgasm. His limbs felt heavy, but he felt wonderful, like he was floating. It only lasted for a few moments before he registered the feeling of Merlin’s tongue licking up the excess release from his softening dick.

Arthur looked down at Merlin and smiled lazily. He ran his hand through Merlin’s hair lovingly until Merlin finished and crawled up his body, his long cock hard against his stomach. Merlin smiled at Arthur as their heads became level with one another.

“Come here,” Arthur muttered, pulling Merlin down into a filthy kiss by his neck. Arthur could taste himself on Merlin’s tongue and groaned, loving that he was the one who put it there. No one else would ever taste themselves on Merlin’s tongue if Arthur had anything to say about it.

Arthur trailed his hands down Merlin’s long body, feeling the muscles clench under the skin as Merlin hovered over Arthur. Grabbing Merlin’s hips, Arthur pulled him down so that he was straddling Arthur’s stomach, the small curves of Merlin’s arse resting against him. Merlin grinded against his stomach for friction as Arthur gripped the globes of his arse, kneading and pulling the cheeks apart to dip his fingers along the cleft to rub the tip of his finger against Merlin’s hole. Arthur could feel it flutter against his touch.

Merlin whimpered into Arthur’s mouth when he wrapped his hand around Merlin’s dribbling cock and used his own precome to slick his length. Merlin sat up slightly, supporting himself on shaky arms on Arthur’s chest. His breathing was heavy and his eyes were closed as Arthur continued to rub and put pressure against his hole while relentlessly pulling at his cock. His hips were mindlessly gyrating to the rhythm Arthur set, moving forward when Arthur’s hand moved down, moving back to feel more pressure of Arthur’s finger as his hand jerked up.

“Arthur,” Merlin breathed, his eyes opening slightly. “Arthur, make me come.”

Arthur met Merlin’s eyes after cursing under his breath. He moved his hand faster and swiped his thumb over the head of Merlin’s cock.

Merlin’s fingers dug into Arthur’s chest. “I’m almost –.”

Determined, Arthur added twists to every stroke and pressed harder at Merlin’s hole.

“Come on, baby,” Arthur commanded. He could tell Merlin was almost there, his stomach muscles were clenching and his balls were tightening. Arthur slipped the tip of his finger into Merlin and it was enough to send him over.

Merlin’s mouth dropped open as his hips stuttered, but no sound came out when Merlin spilled come over Arthur’s chest and neck.

Arthur tugged on his cock a few more times, wringing out the last drops before Merlin slumped over to kiss him sluggishly. Merlin moaned happily into the kiss and Arthur smiled. Unable to kiss him properly, Merlin pulled back enough to have an unobstructed view of Arthur’s face.

“Love you, prat,” Merlin murmured, reaching with a hand to push Arthur’s hair away from his eyes.

“Love you too, idiot,” Arthur replied instantly and smiled.

Merlin grinned to match Arthur’s before sliding over to the side, but keeping his leg on top of Arthur’s stomach. Mindlessly, Merlin started playing with the drying come on Arthur’s chest before saying, “So today’s the big day.”

Arthur turned his head and nuzzled Merlin’s neck while humming. “Tell me why I’m doing this again?”

Merlin replied, “Cause it’s your last shoot, you’re the hottest client Camelot has ever had and they’re paying six times your usual for this.”

“Oh, right,” Arthur said, sighing. “As long as you’re there though.”

“You know I will,” Merlin reassured before patting his chest. “C’mon, we need a shower before we leave and if we don’t take it now, we’ll be late.”

Merlin rolled off the bed and Arthur groaned, not wanting to move, but followed after him.

They cleaned themselves off under the spray, Arthur giving special attention to his opening, making sure it was clean as possible. Merlin helped him shave carefully around his cock and balls; they already made sure his arsehole was spotless the night before. In the beginning, it had annoyed Arthur that he had to be completely shaven everywhere down there, but now he was used to it; it became part of his routine.

“You should probably use the plug,” Merlin suggested as they stepped out of the loo with towels wrapped around their waists. He didn’t wait for Arthur to answer before going to the nightstand, pulling out a butt plug that was wide but short, from the bottom drawer and grabbed the lube from where he left it on the bed.

Merlin turned to find Arthur already kneeling upon the bed and spreading his knees. As he moved behind him, Arthur leaned over upon his hands and tilted his hips up. Merlin bit back a curse as his cock stirred.

Merlin quickly and efficiently slicked the plug with lube before rubbing a bit of it over Arthur’s still loosened hole. When Arthur was ready, Merlin slid the plug in slowly. Arthur breathed heavily from the stretch and feeling of being partially full. 

After the plug was all the way in, Merlin lightly slapped Arthur’s arse as he leaned back. Arthur gasped from the contact before glaring halfheartedly over his shoulder at Merlin who grinned innocently.

“Don’t tease me,” Arthur said as he slid off the bed and turned to face Merlin.

“Then you shouldn’t have such a nice arse,” Merlin replied as he slid his hands behind Arthur to grip at his backside and pull him forward. Arthur followed Merlin’s pull until their chests were pressed against each other, his half hard cock brushing against the towel still wrapped round Merlin’s waist.

“You wouldn’t like me half as much if I didn’t.” Arthur grinned as he wrapped his arms around Merlin’s neck.

Merlin shrugged and joked, “Probably not.” Arthur tugged at the hair on the back of Merlin’s head in retaliation. Merlin squawked from the pull and slapped Arthur’s arse cheek again. He grinned when Arthur gasped and rocked his hips forward.

“You little –“

Arthur didn’t get to finish his complaint before Merlin swooped in to kiss Arthur. He glided his tongue against the seam of Arthur’s lips, but Arthur stubbornly didn’t open up. Merlin instead sucked on Arthur’s bottom lip and nibbled at it before pulling it lightly. He was then able to slide his tongue into Arthur’s mouth who opened up with a groan and tightened his arms around Merlin’s neck. He ran a hand through Merlin’s damp hair and sucked on his tongue before Merlin curled it to run it along the roof of his mouth. They stood there, kissing slowly and enjoying the taste and feel of each other while they could.

Arthur pulled back after a few minutes, pecking Merlin’s lips multiple times because he didn’t want to stop. He leaned his forehead against Merlin’s before sighing and saying, “We need to leave soon.”

“I guess we do,” Merlin agreed quietly. He squeezed his hands that had ended up gripping Arthur’s hips. “You’re going to be great today.”

Arthur stepped away, smiling, as he dragging his hands down Merlin’s arms to hold his hands. “I’m always great,” Arthur shot back, smug.

Merlin snorted.

*

The trip to the set was a short ride on the bus. The production had rented out a house that had the largest living room they could find for the day. As Arthur and Merlin approached the house, they could see some of the crew moving in and out of the front door, carrying equipment, not that there was much needed beside the camera.

Arthur spied Gwaine smoking out on the stoop who grinned when he saw them in the distance. Gwaine dropped the cigarette and stomped it out as Arthur and Merlin stepped up onto the porch.

“Princess,” Gwaine cheered. “Ready for your send off?”

“Anything to get rid of you finally,” Arthur replied as he watched Gwaine draw Merlin into a hug and kiss him on the cheek.

Gwaine scoffed as he led them inside. “You’ll be calling me up within a week telling me how bored you are without me.”

Arthur didn’t get to reply before they came upon the set, lights already lifted in the air, furniture strategically placed in the direction of where the cameras were going to be rolling.

Killian, the director who was older, but the best in the porn industry, had immediately noticed Arthur’s arrival and headed in their direction.

“Arthur, good, you’re here,” Killian said, placing a hand on Arthur’s back and moving him forward into the room. Merlin stayed behind, chatting with Gwaine. “I hope you’ve showered and shaved. There won’t be much time to for that today in order to get through everything we can.”

He went through the what was going to happen, even though they had already went through it multiple times before. There wasn’t much to remember about this shoot because they were mostly given free reign, with only a few shots that were detrimental to hit. Arthur didn’t have to do much, but he listened intently anyway.

Arthur nodded. “Got it.”

“Great,” Killian replied and clapped his hands. “Now go get prepped in one of the rooms upstairs. Remember we have Percy today, I don’t want you to be uncomfortable when he gives it to you.”

Arthur merely glared lightly at Killian’s word choice. Arthur had been hearing those jokes for almost eight years already.

“I’ll be getting the boys up to speed with what the plans are while you’re prepping, but don’t take too long, we need to start in half an hour.”

Arthur nodded at Killian before turning and grabbing Merlin to drag him away from Gwaine. He half dragged Merlin up the stairs behind him, but he heard Merlin laugh and yell at Gwaine to quickly finish their conversation. Arthur found an unoccupied room with sparse, dull furniture. There was already lube sitting on the nightstand with some condoms (just in case) and wipes, making Merlin laugh when he laid eyes on it. He always laughed at the little things the porn industry did.

Merlin closed the door behind them, but didn’t lock it; there was no use in being secretive about what they were doing.

Arthur started stripping while Merlin grabbed the bottle of lube. They were used to the routine. Despite opening up Arthur not long ago, Merlin would help Arthur prep some more, make sure he was wet enough for what he was about to go through. Arthur didn’t bottom much in his videos, more people preferred him to be the dominant one and Arthur wasn’t against that, but he enjoyed bottoming a lot. He liked being taken care of, not having to do anything but feel, and Merlin did that for him.

Kneeling up on the bed, Arthur leaned over onto all fours. Merlin moved behind him and removed the plug, earning a silent gasp from Arthur. Merlin slicked up his fingers and slowly made sure that Arthur was open enough that he’d barely feel any discomfort during the shoot, especially with Percy. He made Arthur’s hole thoroughly wet and ignored the hardness in his jeans in favor of taking care of Arthur. He’d always take care of him.

“I think you’re ready,” Merlin told Arthur as he slowly withdrew his fingers and squeezed the globe of Arthur’s arse for a moment, cheekily. Arthur sat back and grinned at Merlin over his shoulder. He got off the bed and pecked Merlin on the lips in thanks before sprawling over the floor and stretching his limbs.

Merlin wiped off his fingers and threw the dirty wipe in the small bin. He sat down on the edge of the bed and watched Arthur stretch.

“So it’s your last shoot,” Merlin said.

Arthur grinned up at him. “It’s about time,” he said with a shrug. “Besides, I know it still makes you uncomfortable.”

The words make Merlin smile softly, touched. “Yeah, but it’s your job. I wouldn’t ask you to stop for me.”

Arthur looked at Merlin like he was being an idiot, a look that often frequented his face; Merlin was used to it.

“Exactly, you wouldn’t ask. You’d probably let me do it until I was fifty and not say a word. So I made the decision to do it for you; for us.”

Merlin gaped for a moment before a smile slowly formed on his face. He looked down at his lap to try and conceal it, but he knew it was useless, Arthur had already seen. After a few seconds, he looked back up and said, “You didn’t have to.”

Arthur shrugged, seemingly self-conscious about it. As much as Arthur tried to act tough and appear unaffected by things, Merlin knew that Arthur cared a lot about people, one of the many things that made Merlin fall in love with him.

After some time talking, and Arthur stretching, yelling could be heard in the hall, calling everyone to set followed by knocking on all the doors. 

Both stood slowly and Merlin moved to stand in front of Arthur. He moved into Arthur’s space and laid his hands lightly on Arthur’s hips.

“Ready?” he asked and leaned their foreheads together. Arthur closed his eyes and breathed deep. “I’ll be watching, I’ll be there for you afterward. Remember just say the word and they’ll stop. Okay?”

“Yeah,” Arthur said softly. He pressed his nose lightly against Merlin’s before pushing forward for a chaste kiss.

*

Arthur was sprawled on the long sofa, arms up on the back, in a pair of jeans a simple red cotton jumper. The cameramen and small crew were before him, Merlin standing beside Killian where he could see him. On the sides of the room, off camera, were nine men, naked and half hard from stimulation or pills.

“Quiet!” Killian yelled, and everyone in the room stopped talking and moving. “Roll camera.”

He checked his personal screen for a moment before saying, “And action!”

Arthur grinned at the camera.

“Hi! I’m Arthur Pen. I don’t know how many of you know, but this is going to be my last film unfortunately. Though, of course, I couldn’t leave without saying goodbye to anybody who actively followed my videos, which I thank you for by the way, and in order to do that, I’ve asked my friends to help me. So, naturally, they couldn’t resist giving me a proper send off as well.”

He smirked, and shrugged in a ‘what can you do’ gesture.

The film had begun.

*

Arthur grinned playfully as he was pulled up from the couch by Leon and Owain. Leon automatically began tugging at his shirt as Owain went for his jeans. He was divested of his clothing in no time and a stray hand stripped his soft cock for a moment before he was shoved to his knees. Cocks were now all that he could see, and Arthur let himself get lost, let himself be put in the hands of his friends that he had grown to trust over the years.

He licked his lips before he dived in.

He went to his left first, Leon. Arthur wrapped his hand around Leon’s length and slowly licked from root to tip. He circled his tongue around the head before flicking just below it. He looked Leon in the eye before enveloping him with his mouth. Leon ran his hands gently through Arthur’s hair as Arthur sucked.

Owain had moved closer, his cock that curved slightly to the left, hanging by Arthur’s face. Arthur reached with a hand and jerked at Owain’s dick, twisting when he reached the tip, but he kept his fist loose. Soon after, another cock came into the picture beside Leon as he sucked him down, almost choking himself. His left hand moved from Leon’s cock to the new one.

After that it was just a line of cocks, some shorter than others, some thicker. Arthur treated them all the same. He licked at the tip and mouthed down the length. His eyes watered slightly when he went down until the tip hit the back of his throat and swallowed, the noise from the sucking, loud and obscene. He would pull back to catch his breath and watch as his spit stayed connected to the tip of the penis. His head was pushed in different directions and Arthur lost track of how many dicks he’d gotten his mouth on. His jaw was beginning to hurt and his lips were starting to feel puffy, but he worked through it. He let his hands be directed from cock to cock, pulling at each quickly before it got moved to another one waiting for his touch.

“You’re going to miss having all these cocks aren’t you, mate?” someone, Kay, teased.

“Fuck yes,” Arthur panted as he moved from Kay to Percy’s long and thick cock.

“No one else gets send offs like these,” Gwaine added. “Just you.”

Arthur moaned around the part of Percy he was able to fit in his mouth.

His body was caressed; hands ran through his hair and over his shoulders and throat. Someone had strayed and played with his nipples, circling and tweaking them lightly. Another man massaged his chest and pulled gently at his chest hair.

Arthur was almost out of it when Lance began pulling him up by his armpits. He was directed to the couch and laid out with his head on the low armrest.

He looked to the side and saw Lance standing beside his head. Arthur reached over and took him in his hand. He watched Lance bite his lip as Arthur rubbed his thumb in circles over the slit. 

Kay moved between his legs and pushed them open by throwing one out to hang off the sofa and the other hooked over his shoulder, exposing his loose and wet hole. Arthur gasped as Kay thrust two of his fingers inside which quickly turned to three once he felt how open he was.

Elyan straddled his chest and shuffled as far forward as he could. He held the base of his cock steady as he leaned over Arthur’s head and fed it to him slowly. Arthur closed his lips around Elyan’s erection and let Elyan fuck his mouth. It was sloppy, as Arthur wasn’t at the best angle, and Elyan’s balls slapped him in the chin on every few thrusts.

Arthur closed his eyes as his free hand was directed to Tristan’s dick who was sitting atop the back of the sofa and Lance stepped away only to be replaced by another. His grip on both faltered slightly when he felt Kay’s fingers slip out and the head of his prick pressing slowly at his opening. His hips canted minutely as Kay moved back and forth slowly, letting his tip be swallowed up by Arthur’s hole and pulling back to watch it flutter when it was empty.

Arthur groaned unhappily from being teased, making Elyan gasp above him and thrust a little harder, choking Arthur accidently. Elyan pulled out immediately as Arthur gasped for breath, but jacked himself off slowly as he guided his cock so that the tip ran over Arthur’s dark lips in slow circles. After he recovered, Arthur darted out his tongue and licked at the head before mouthing at it lazily.

Kay had stopped teasing and began to slowly sink all the way in, breathing out a deep “ _Fuck._ ” Arthur inhaled sharply at the initial feeling, but it wasn’t uncomfortable. Kay didn’t give Arthur much time to adjust before he was slowly pulling out and thrusting back in abruptly, setting a quick pace of short jabs. He grabbed Arthur’s hips in order to jerk his hips faster.

Arthur felt absolutely used, a cock in his arse and another shoved in his mouth, neither one relentless in their attempt to get what they want. His hands would falter on a thrust that would accidently brush against his prostate or when Kay would roll his hips in a particularly delectable way.

Elyan pulled away and climbed off Arthur. With the weight off his chest, Arthur was finally able to breathe properly. He tilted his head back to stretch out his neck as Kay turned his short jabs into a slow pounding that wracked Arthur’s whole body, pushing him along the couch. He was hard against his stomach, his cock bouncing with each thrust. It was tolerable, but he wanted to touch himself, if only to bring a hint of relief. Some of the men ran their hands over his chest, but it didn’t help.

Kay suddenly pulled out. Arthur let go of the cocks that he had been loosely fisting and let himself rest for a moment before he was tugged up by the hips. He climbed into Leon’s lap, who was slouched down to the point where his arse was near the edge of the couch, and leaned forward. With one hand, Leon gripped Arthur’s waist and with the other, guided his cock into Arthur’s hole.

Arthur’s fingers tighten against the sofa slightly as Leon began to enter him. Leon gripped Arthur’s hips with both hands and pushed Arthur back the rest of the way onto his cock. Arthur closed his eyes and sighed as Leon slid has hands over the globes of his arse to pull them apart. With a little encouragement, Arthur began to follow Leon’s lead, bouncing in Leon’s lap and rolling his hips.

It felt good, having a nice long cock to fuck himself on, not as nice as Merlin’s of course, but Arthur wasn’t in the best position to complain. As Leon hit the right angle, Arthur started gasping out little ‘ah’s every time he moved down.

A hand caressed his cheek for a moment before grasping his jaw to lead his head to the side. Arthur opened his mouth marginally as a cock rubbed along his bottom lip and was tapped lightly against it. Arthur flicked his tongue against the tip, laving at it sluggishly as he continued to roll his hips. He’d suck briefly on the head before circling it slowly with his tongue.

Leon stilled Arthur’s hips from moving and began fucking up into him quickly and roughly.

Arthur groaned loudly from he pounding, but was silenced when the dick he was teasing was shoved into his mouth swiftly. He almost choked, but he had been doing this long enough to recover quickly. He pulled back slightly before sealing his lips tight and bobbing his head up and down the length. A hand landed on his head and fisted his hair.

He knew it was Gwaine, the only one who really enjoyed pulling hair, before he spoke, “Take it, just like that.”

Gwaine began pulling on Arthur’s hair, pushing him further down his dick. “All of it, like I know you can.” Arthur gripped Gwaine’s hip to steady himself and ready to give him a signal if it became too much. His nose pressed against Gwaine’s hairless groin as Gwaine’s cock hit the back of his throat. He swallowed around it as his mouth made a crude noise, wrapped around Gwaine’s length.

“ _Yes_. Fuck,” Gwaine moaned. Spit slid out of Arthur’s mouth and down his chin and the sides of Gwaine’s dick messily. He was light headed from the lack of oxygen and the steady pumping from Leon. Arthur forcefully pulled away from Gwaine to take a deep breath.

His free hand was brought to another hard cock from someone who was leaning against the back of couch opposite Gwaine. Arthur took it in hand and began wanking it.

Leon didn’t let up in his thrusts as Arthur went back to working Gwaine’s dick enthusiastically with his mouth. He groaned around Gwaine when Leon began hitting the right angle again, his dripping cock rubbing against Leon’s stomach every time he moved.

He pulled away from Gwaine and took care of him with his hand before turning to the other man who turned out to be Mordred. Arthur used his mouth and his hand to pleasure him. He pushed the bitter precome down his shaft with his hand and then licked it back up. Arthur jacked off Mordred’s length while lapping at the head. He then leaned forward and took Mordred’s balls into his mouth; he had a nice set that Arthur loved sucking on. 

He went back and forth between Gwaine and Mordred until Tristan replaced Gwaine and Percy replaced Mordred. He gagged himself on Percy’s long, thick cock and teased Tristan thoroughly with light sucks to his tip.

It wasn’t long before he was pushed back down on along the couch and situated on his side, his torso twisted so his head was in Owain’s lap and an arm wrapped around his back. Arthur’s jaw was aching and his lips sore, but he gorged himself on Owain’s erection anyway as Tristan laid behind him. 

Arthur’s leg was lifted into the air and he could feel wet fingers at his hole and Arthur was briefly relieved that Tristan spread more lube in him. The fingers were only there momentarily before they left and were replaced by something thicker. Tristan slid into him slowly and pulled back just as slow, but that was all the care Arthur received before Tristan started thrusting as hard as he could.

Arthur’s leg was hooked over Tristan’s arm so that his stuffed hole was plainly on display for the camera. His own hard cock flopped uselessly against the couch, smearing precome onto the leather.

With his free hand, Arthur was playing with Owain’s heavy sac until Kay sat beside Owain and took that hand to use on himself.

He fleetingly wondered what he looked like to Merlin, shamelessly on display for the world to see, getting filled on both ends. The idea would have made him achingly harder if only Merlin wasn’t so uncomfortable with the way he’d harden in his jeans from watching Arthur being used. Arthur knew that there was a part of Merlin that liked seeing Arthur like this, strung out on sex from other men, but there was a bigger part that was jealous and possessive and didn’t want to share Arthur with anyone else. So Arthur made the choice to let his career go in favor of Merlin’s happiness, but he could take this pleasure one last time. 

Arthur had let himself get lost in the constant thrusts and the taste of Owain’s dick, the heavy weight on his tongue. He was surprised when Tristan stopped fucking him and moved away. He felt empty for a few moments before someone else was there to replace him, quickly slamming in and setting a quick pace.

Over slapping of skin and the wet noise of Arthur’s mouth, there’s only the sound of heavy breathing that accompanied each rocking of his hips. Arthur knew then that it was Mordred fucking him.

“Feel so good, Arthur,” Mordred muttered while he continued to rapidly drive his cock into Arthur and Arthur mindlessly answered by groaning around Owain’s length and tilting his hips back further.

His jaw was in a permanent state of soreness along with his lips to the point where they were almost numb, but he loved the heavy weight of a cock in his mouth.

Arthur barely registered it when Mordred stopped, so focused upon going down on Owain, he was only marginally aware of Mordred’s cock slipping out of him.

Owain gently pushed Arthur’s head up off him and Kay moved away. With lazy limbs and hazy eyes, Arthur followed Owain’s tugging at his waist. He let Owain maneuver him so that he was kneeling across Owain’s legs, facing away from him. Arthur leaned back on his hands, pressed above Owain’s shoulders against the couch. He let Owain guide his hips forward slightly until he felt his cockhead catch upon the rim of his redden hole.

That was all the prompting Arthur needed before sliding down until he was fully seated upon Owain’s length. Arthur lifted himself up and slammed back down repeatedly. Owain grasped his hips and countered each of Arthur’s movements with a thrust of his own. Arthur moaned and closed his eyes as he tilted his head back. His neglected cock bobbed with each thrust and he leaned upon one arm in order to blindly grasp it and jack himself off. It finally felt good to touch himself, bringing what little relief he could to ease the urgency of release.

Lance stepped up beside Arthur and gently turned his head to the side, directing him toward his groin. Arthur, with his eyes still closed, nuzzled into the dip of Lance’s hip as he slowed his movements to a stop and let Owain control the pace. He mouthed along Lance’s shaft and sac, just enjoying the feeling and hitching of Lance’s breath as he let his jaw take a break.

Lance ran a hand through his hair and settled it on the back of his neck. He gripped it lightly and whispered, “Come on, stop teasing.”

Arthur’s eyes open and he looked up at Lance, but didn’t stop from where his tongue was swirling around the base of his cock. He huffed a laugh and bit his swollen lip. A light groan escaped his lips when Owain accidently pulled out too far and slipped out only to quickly enter him again.

“You like it when I tease,” Arthur said, his voice rough and a hand still wrapped around himself. He took Lance’s cock into his mouth and sucked him off slowly. Lance restrained himself by staying still and not bucking his hips forward. He let Arthur take his time, but soon Lance had tightened his grip and was making Arthur move faster.

Suddenly Arthur was pulled away from Lance and turned to face the other way. Elyan was there to push his cock into Arthur’s mouth, smothering his cry from the abruptness. Arthur worked him like he did before, but his lips were looser and his tongue sloppy.

Elyan wasn’t catered to long before Arthur was being pushed down along the couch again, his back curving over the low armrest and his head hanging off the edge. Lance moved between Arthur’s legs and pushed them against his chest. Lance held one leg and grasped his erection with his other hand. He teased Arthur’s dark rim with his cockhead, rubbing the tip around Arthur’s hole before breaching him slowly and sinking in until he was balls deep, making Arthur close his eyes and groan loudly.

Lance moved slowly, returning the favor. He kept a firm hold on Arthur’s legs and made sure he wasn’t bucking up to get Lance to move any faster.

“Harder, come on,” Arthur demanded, but Lance didn’t pick up the pace. Arthur groaned in frustration. He went to reach for Lance’s hips, but they were dragged over his head to pull on one hard cock after another. His head was tilted back and Arthur automatically opened his mouth.

Gwaine was there and slipped the tip of his cock between Arthur’s lips. He sighed as Arthur suckled at it and gently rocked his hips forward.

Lance had begun to pump his hips faster, changing his angle so that every thrust brushed Arthur’s prostate. Arthur squirmed on Lance’s cock and groaned, wanting to get a hand on his erection that was dribbling come onto his stomach.

Arthur unintentionally whined when Lance stopped and pulled out. He grunted when someone with a slightly thicker cock quickly took Lance’s place, held Arthur’s legs, and started fucking into him roughly. Arthur knew it must have been Elyan from the way the man was panting above him.

Arthur could only close his eyes and take it as saliva slid out of his mouth and down his face.

He didn’t know how long it was, cocks had exchanged places in his hands and Gwaine continued to use Arthur’s mouth while wiping off his face for him, before Elyan rolled his hips inside Arthur once last time and slipped out. Gwaine had moved away too, then helped Arthur sit up and get to his knees.

The men arranged Arthur so that he was kneeling and leaning on his forearms against the back of the couch, his knees spread wide on the edge of the seat and his arsehole exposed. Large hands, Percy’s hands, grasped each cheek and spread them apart even further. Arthur sighed into the couch as Percy’s thumbs played with the puffy ring. Percy spit at his hole and used his thumbs to smear it around. His lubed fingers probed him roughly and twisted to make sure Arthur was slicked up well enough, even though he had coated his length in lube as well.

Percy stood up behind Arthur and pressed the tip of his erection against Arthur’s hole. Percy’s cock was one of the longest and widest in the business; only Arthur, Gwaine, and Elyan had proved to be able to bottom for him. So while Arthur knew what to expect, he still had to brace himself and relax every muscle he could.

Percy’s cock dimpled Arthur’s entrance as he slid in as slow as possible. He ran his hands up Arthur’s back and down his sides soothingly. Arthur breathed deeply and grit his teeth as Percy’s length filled him up. He felt full, impaled on a long, thick cock that threatened to climb out his throat.

When Percy’s balls pressed up against Arthur’s aching ones, he knew Percy was fully seated in him. He let himself try to get used to the stretch as fast as possible. He was loosened by all the others, but none of them had the same effect as Percy did.

Arthur was distracted by Gwaine who climbed onto the back of the couch and slid between Arthur’s arms. Gwaine held up his cock to Arthur’s lips and let Arthur focus on giving head.

Arthur squeezed around Percy minutely, letting him know it was okay to move. Percy took the signal and fucked him slowly at first, making sure he was okay before moving faster, gripping Arthur’s hips tightly. Arthur whimpered around Gwaine’s cock when Percy began grazing his spot.

Percy pushed down on Arthur’s hips, forcing him to split his knees wider, and grabbed onto one of Arthur’s shoulders. The new angle gave Percy more leverage to fuck into Arthur and pull him back onto his cock at the same time.

Arthur was moaning constantly, muffled by Gwaine, and the lube was squelching loudly on each thrust.

Percy slowed his hips to a stop and began pulling Arthur backward. Arthur followed his lead and rocked back on Percy’s cock.

“Fuck yeah, sit on his cock,” Gwaine said, petting Arthur’s hair and rubbing his back with his other hand. “Sit on that fat cock.” Arthur groaned in response and rocked faster, impaling himself on Percy’s dick as fast as he could. His cock was heavy between his legs and dripping onto the couch.

Percy took back over and wrapped an arm around Arthur’s torso in order to jackknife into Arthur’s hole, pulling out only a short distance before humping back into him.

Arthur was in a daze and couldn’t focus on Gwaine’s cock in his mouth. His mind zeroed in on Percy cock filling him and hitting his prostate relentlessly. His head rested on Gwaine’s thigh as he hunched over Arthur’s head and whispered dirty things into his ear. Arthur couldn’t control the sounds and curse words slipping out of his mouth.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck. I’m gonna –“ Arthur moaned and clenched his eyes shut.

“You gonna what?” Gwaine asked with a hand pumping his own cock rapidly. “You gonna come? You wanna come?”

“Yeah, yeah,” Arthur chanted repeatedly.

They moved quickly, flipping Arthur onto his back onto the couch and Percy entering him again. Percy grabbed a hold of Arthur’s cock as he continued to pound into him, stroking him in tandem with his thrusts.

“ _Oh shit_. Oh my g–,” Arthur breathed as his balls tightened and his stomach clenched. His muscles seized up and eyes closed as his head tilted back against the seat cushion. Arthur cried out as his whole body arched and he climaxed, thick ropes of come splattering over his chest and neck. He moaned and caught his breath as Percy wrung out the last few drops from his cock.

Arthur’s body went slack and he sunk back down into the couch. He was flying so high that he didn’t even wince when Percy slipped out of him and began stripping his cock above him.

Percy’s hand was a blur as Arthur watched with heavy eyes. He could see the little tells that Percy was close, his abs tensing and his hips hitching forward helplessly.

“Come on me,” Arthur breathed. “C’mon, I want it.” Percy gasped as he came, his load splashing over Arthur’s belly and mixing with Arthur’s come.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Percy groaned as he breathed deeply and began to climb out from between Arthur’s legs. He grabbed Arthur by the arms and tugged him up so that he was sitting up.

Arthur was loose limbed as the men surrounded him again, their hands jerking their cocks to hit their peak. They stood and kneeled around him, and Arthur raised his hands to stroke them.

Gwaine, shuffled a little closer to Arthur’s head and brought him back to his dick. Arthur sucked on him eagerly, using his tongue wisely on the length that he could reach.

“Gonna come on your face one last time,” Gwaine said as he ran his fingertips along Arthur’s lips. Arthur grunted and continued to bob his head in Gwaine’s lap.

Kay spilled in Arthur’s hand and across his belly, Lance a beat behind him. The men shuffled around and there was more spunk landing on Arthur’s body, on his shoulders, his thighs, his crotch. He was covered from shoulder to knee in come.

Gwaine was the last to come. He fisted his fingers in Arthur’s hair to push him off and tilt his head back against the couch. Gwaine still had his hand holding Arthur in place as he stood to the side and pointed his slick cock towards Arthur’s face, stroking himself quickly.

“You ready, Princess?” Gwaine punched out when he felt his balls tightening.

“Yeah,” Arthur replied. “Give it to me.” He licked his lips in anticipation and closed his eyes. 

“Ah, fuck.” Gwaine’s mouth dropped open as he released his come over Arthur’s face. His fluids, warm and thick, streaked over Arthur’s nose and painted his cheeks. The last few drops fell on the corner of Arthur’s mouth and Gwaine used the tip of his cock to push it into Arthur’s mouth. Arthur swallowed it down and sucked on Gwaine’s cock a few times before Gwaine stepped away, making Arthur’s lips pop.

Arthur hummed to himself as he ran his fingers through the drying come on his body. He opened his eyes slowly to see a camera hovering above his face. Arthur smiled blissfully and brought a hand up to his lips to lick the come off his finger.

“I hope you enjoyed my going away party,” Arthur said to the camera still smiling, his voice hoarse and his lips cracking. “I know I did.” His smile turned cheeky as he waved and winked once again at the camera.

*

“And _cut_!” Killian called out. A good portion of the men in the room clapped for Arthur, giving him respect for all the work he had done over the years. “Great job lads! That was wonderful. And perfect as always Mr. Pen.”

“Thank you,” Arthur replied. He waved to the crew. “Thanks guys.” 

Arthur grinned at everyone and let the boys come over and pat him on the shoulder or kiss him on the forehead. When they turned away to clean themselves up, Arthur slumped back down on the couch and stretched out with closed eyes.

Now that the adrenaline and pleasure had worn off, Arthur could feel all the sweat covering his skin and every sore part of his body. His hole, although not torn, was swollen and his lips were cracking. His muscles were fairing better, being more used to the strain of holding difficult positions for hours at a time.

Light hands with a warm, wet cloth began wiping him down slowly. Arthur moaned lightly in appreciation and held still, letting the hands do their work. They moved down his body, wiping every inch and getting into every nook and cranny. A different cloth, a warmer one, was used on his face, gently swiping over his cheeks and nose before being brushed over his whole face.

The cloth dropped away and a soft production robe was place over his body. A hand then landed on his chest and another in his hair. Arthur finally let himself open his eyes to see Merlin’s face above him, kneeling next to him on the floor.

“Hi,” Merlin whispered and brushed Arthur’s sweaty fringe away from his forehead. “How are you doing?”

Arthur hummed. “Been better,” he answered. “Probably be sore for a couple days.”

“No doubt,” Merlin said, grinning slightly. “You were amazing though. Just like I knew you would be.”

“Of course I’m amazing.”

Merlin rolled his eyes. “Last compliment I’ll ever give you. Move your fat arse over.”

Arthur huffed, pretending to be annoyed, as he slid over up against the back of the couch, giving Merlin enough space to lay on his side and cuddle into Arthur’s, resting his head on Arthur’s shoulder. Arthur could feel Merlin’s hardness against his thigh, but he knew that Merlin wouldn’t want to do anything about it.

Arthur basked in the feeling of Merlin body pressed into his and let himself drift off slightly, tired from the day’s events even though it was probably barely past noon. He felt himself hovering between sleep and awareness, only hearing the sounds of the crew breaking down.

“Thank you,” Merlin murmured into Arthur’s shoulder. “For doing this.”

Arthur turned his head and buried his nose into Merlin’s hair. He placed a kiss there before saying, “I’d do anything for you, just like you would for me. You know that.”

Merlin ran his fingers through the hair on Arthur’s chest and hummed. “I do.”

They continued to lie on the couch while the crew cleared out. Some of the other men had left as well.

Merlin sat up. He turned to Arthur who smiled sleepily with half closed eyes. “Come on,” Merlin said, tugging Arthur’s arm. “Let’s get you in the shower. Then we can stop by Elena’s for lunch.” Arthur groaned at the mention of food which made Merlin chuckle.

“Merlin!” Gwaine called from the foyer. Merlin turned and waved at Gwaine.

“I’m gonna say goodbye to Gwaine,” Merlin told Arthur. He went to stand up, but Arthur’s arm shot out and grabbed Merlin by the waist to pull him back, toppling Merlin over into his chest. “Arthur! Don’t be a prat.”

Arthur grumbled something unsavory about Gwaine to himself before saying, “You’ll see him next week.”

“How do you know?”

“You always go out to the pub together every week,” Arthur complained.

Merlin’s eyes narrowed. “Are you jealous?” Arthur stayed silent for too long before Merlin cried, “How could you be jealous? I invite you every single time and you always say ‘ _Mer_ lin, why do I want to see Gwaine? I see his ugly mug every week’.”

“Arthur stop being such a Princess!” Gwaine yelled, stopping his conversation with Percy. Merlin raised his eyebrows at Arthur in agreement.

Arthur rolled his eyes. “Fine, say goodbye to _Gwaine_ ,” he griped, loosening his arm around Merlin.

Merlin huffed lightly before smiling. “Take a shower, clotpole.”

Merlin stood up and as he took a step, Arthur teased, “No kiss for a good job today?” Arthur pouted his lips dramatically.

“Not until you sanitize that mouth,” Merlin replied over his shoulder and walked away.

After a minute, Arthur sighed to himself and pushed himself up into a sitting position. He looked over toward the front door to where Merlin conversed energetically with Gwaine and Percy. He watched as Merlin suddenly laughed, his body hunching over slightly and his eyes crinkling. Arthur then looked around him, to the couch covered with residue from sweat and the equipment that was yet to be packed, and knew that he made the right choice choosing Merlin.


End file.
